User talk:Joeytje50
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Joeytje50 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Linking our wikis After stalking Evils talk on Evil1888 Wiki. Add my wiki to your links if you want to. [[User:thebrains222|'222']] [[User talk:thebrains222|'Talk']]Category:Signatures 3 things #I and others cannot add other wikis to the list on the main page as it is fully protected #Add Chicken 7's and Ajraddatz's wikis #Gimme admin!!! =D :[[User:thebrains222|'222']] [[User talk:thebrains222|'Talk']]Category:Signatures good ideas like your ideas, just a few thing, we don't need a list of user working on what images, thoe if u do a image on the list u add your name, so it similar, it fine it is atm, thanks thoe -- 12:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC)- Parsonsda hai hai [[User:ZamorakO_o|''Z]]amora[[User:ZamorakO_o|k]] :What do you use this wiki for? [[User:ZamorakO_o|Z]]amora[[User:ZamorakO_o|k]] ::You only have 1 page for testing on an entire wiki? [[User:ZamorakO_o|Z]]amora[[User:ZamorakO_o|k]] 02:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol, I dunno. [[User:ZamorakO_o|Z]]amora[[User:ZamorakO_o|k]] [[User:ZamorakO_o|Z]]amora[[User:ZamorakO_o|k]] Liek the size of my signature code? ::::I think that's why we use templated sigs on the RS wiki. :3 [[User:ZamorakO_o|Z]]amora[[User:ZamorakO_o|k]] 02:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC) achievement achievement 15:53, December 9, 2010 (UTC) test hai Re: XD awesome. Should we make all the sysops regular then :P? Or make them all pink :D? - User talk:Pharos 5 Verticale tabs Hey Joeytje50, Ik zag dat je hier bezig was met een aantal interessante dingen, zoals de java scripts mogelijkheden. Ik vroeg me af of je misschien tabs kan maken zoals op deze site (Latest news --> dus de verticale tabs. NIET de horizontale tabs)?--Darth Stefan (Talk) 08:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) HULLO THAR — Matthew2602 (talk) 21:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me I'm trying to make a feature where you click a link and a new tab appears. Do you know how to do that?kangaroopowahTalk 03:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) tabber What I meant was like if you have a bunch of info lets say this info was joe. And if you click a link then it would change to bob but the rest of the page would be the same. Kinda like a random Quote genrator i guess but with no randomness. 19:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ew I call hax. Smuff[[[User talk:Smuff|''The cake is a lie]]] 10:19, August 19, 2011 (UTC) yo yo i like nuts tehadminzors heybro i saw dat u no havv lots of adminz so i wus wondireng if i could have the admniz so ic oudl help edit the weke. i good at spelin an stuff Image move request #5684 Image move request #5688 Image move request #5712 Template:Test and ImageRenamerBot It looks like Template:Test doesn't even make Test2 appear in Special:WhatLinksHere for File:StubFightWikicape-move6.png ( ). Maybe it's the includeonly or the unused parameter that's messing things up? — A proofreader (talk) 06:15, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's includeonly. I created Template:Test-2 without includeonly, used it on TestTwo, and the cape now appears on Special:WhatLinksHere for both the template and the page. Is there an includeonly template on the RS Wiki? — A proofreader (talk) 06:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::If the infoboxes make the page appear in Special:WhatLinksHere for the image used in the template, then the current version of the bot can edit those out too. I don't check for File: absolutely being there anymore, so it'll get Cake.png just fine. However, messes it up, every time. ::If you could test that transclusion thing too, that'd be great. — A proofreader (talk) 07:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, if the template itself has a direct link to a file, I can get it to edit the template if it doesn't have . Check Special:RecentChanges; you'll see that my bot changed the links to capes in Template:Test-2. :D So that works now! Yippee! — A proofreader (talk) 07:50, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :::For Administrator Requests I'd prefer not using a template to contain request lines. Wiki administrators may want to remove lines for files they've fixed references on, and that's easier to do in visual mode if the text is wikicode directly. Using a template, all they'd see is a little template icon. followed by the wikified failure list would be doable, though. — A proofreader (talk) 22:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Also, quite a major bug IMO: look at this diff. It messes up < and > on pages when it edits wikicode... Uh oh! Ok, that bug is fixed, it was Wiki.java doing HTML decoding of RAW WIKICODE. — A proofreader (talk) 23:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Image move request #5759 hi suppa chuppa 20:58, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Trololol This is proofreader, typing something into a console and posting it through MediaWiki.java. <3, 04:05, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :NOBODY CARES WHORE. Walrus068 Talk 04:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Trololol redux Now I'm logged in! Still editing from MediaWiki.java. Love, — A proofreader (talk) 04:31, January 9, 2012 (UTC) MOVING PAGES > move Not the correct title org.mediawiki.MediaWiki$PermissionException: move at org.mediawiki.MediaWiki.startMove(MediaWiki.java:3727) at org.mediawiki.TestMain.movePage(TestMain.java:1060) at org.mediawiki.TestMain.main(TestMain.java:103) > login Username: A proofreader Password: > move Not the correct title To which name, including namespace? The correct title Move reason []? Whoops, I created the page under an incorrect title! (test of MediaWiki.java) Leave a redirect behind y? Also move the talk page y? Also move subpages y? — A proofreader (talk) 11:48, January 9, 2012 (UTC) relevant pages: Not the correct title, The correct title mw.java It doesn't hono(u)r any requests at the moment, because what I coded is just the low-level code now, so I can use .movePage() instead of an API query and parsing the result. That will be in ImageRenamerBot once I change it to use MediaWiki.java. Love, — A proofreader (talk) 20:08, January 9, 2012 (UTC) mw.java 2 Look at w:c:runescape:User:A proofreader/MediaWiki.java to see what I have done so far. Search for the code comment ''// - - - MOVE - - -'' and you can look at the Javadoc :) — A proofreader (talk) 20:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) UPLOADING IMAGES Like a Baws! Ahem. File:PhpBB-captcha-settings.png. This image was uploaded using MediaWiki.java, with the comment and page text different from each other! I swear, this API is awesome. — A proofreader (talk) 03:22, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Bug It doesn't change the page name after it changes. It does clear the chat window though. ~ty 02:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) My chat.js doesn't work here :( Smithing (talk | ) 04:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hai. — Neitiznot (talk) 17:24, April 5, 2012 (UTC) test test Runescape wikia ban Can you please unban me? How am i a sock puppet of a globally banned account? Why can't i just chat since i did nothing wrong there Ts09 (talk) 12:52, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Why did I get banned? Thou deserv'st a gift Yay! Fswe1 (blah blah blah) 07:18, June 16, 2013 (UTC)